


was freud right? ... well. no.

by kingozma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking Kink, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Consent, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Therapist/Patient, Unethical But Fun!, nonsexual kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingozma/pseuds/kingozma
Summary: i think i have a doctor kink. sorry everyonetherapy patients, if your relationship is anything like this with your therapist please pursue a lawsuit for medical abuse. however, we are in fetishland and we are all adults who understand that this is a harmless fantasy
Relationships: Eledora/Dr. Trendre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	was freud right? ... well. no.

Dr. Trendre had no idea how he thought it’d be a good idea let this trashy, over-the-top Joker-wannabe get on top of him, tie one of his hands to the bedpost and do God-knows-what to him. Therapy? Good therapists obviously do this sort of thing. There’s something to be said about giving one’s patients an opportunity to vent or… Something. Transferential displacement? Wait, nearly all of Freud’s theories were proven wrong. There’s some sort of logic to it somewhere.

And so, being the obvious, boring and predictable person that Eledora loved, he said, “I’m… Not quite sure how we got here.” He shifted his glasses up, pinching the bridge of his nose with a hefty sigh. “Would you care to refresh my memory?”

Eledora rolled his eyes, snickering as he spoke.

“You’re pulling out now? That’s fine, you can do that whenever, you know. I was gonna mess you up a little, but if you’re not interested…” He reached for the awkwardly knotted shirt around Dr. Trendre’s hand and watched the man’s face with an uncanny carefulness.

And the doctor flinched.

“No, it’s fine, I understand now. You know, the relationship between a therapist and a patient involves trust. And I trust you.”

The whole time during this little speech, Dr. Trendre could practically feel his patient’s eyes rolling. But Eledora’s lips twitched unpleasantly.

“You do?”

“… No,” the doctor eventually sighed. “But I have to.”

Eledora paused… And snickered again. “Good. Goooodgoodgoodgood.” Running both hands up the doctor’s cheeks, he added, “Look, I’ll be really good. I’ll show you that you can trust me.”

He nuzzled his forehead against Dr. Trendre’s, who was now becoming notably more confused than before, and, gently, slid his hands around around the doctor’s neck.

Dr. Trendre couldn’t immediately place a ‘pleasant’ or 'unpleasant’ label on the feeling, and the uncertainty itself was no fun for someone as analytic as him. But he fought back the urge to panic, and simply tried looking away.

As if forgetting every rule that Eledora functioned by.

Predictably, Eledora frowned a bit and squeezed the doctor’s throat tighter, and Dr. Trendre had no idea why he didn’t see that coming.

An ungraceful “GAuHGH” wriggled out of his throat, and he immediately covered his eyes with the back of his free arm.

Furrowing his brows, Eledora wheezed and cackled dryly.

“So I’m not the only one with issues?! Jeez… Calm down, doc, look at me.”

He kept one hand on Dr. Trendre’s throat, removing the man’s arm and stared sternly down at him for a second. As soon as he felt that the doctor was present on this plane of existence again, he smiled. “You wanna stop? You never had to do this anyway, you know…”

The doctor shook his head faintly, so vaguely that Eledora had to squint and wait for a verbal response to be sure.

“No. It’s fine,” was all that the doctor could manage.

Eledora’s shoulders loosened again, and so did his grip - but before the doctor could grasp at air, Eledora pecked at his lips.

“You’re doing well, if it helps any. It’s helping me a lot.”

Dr. Trendre had such a hard time breathing suddenly, that he couldn’t keep from wheezing once. Only once, that’s all his dignity allowed.

Until a literal second later, when Eledora raked his nails down the doctor’s arm. Dr. Trendre couldn’t comprehend any other solution to that problem than gasping and floundering for a second like a ridiculous asshole. All of a sudden, psychology seemed so much less intelligent.

It took him a moment to notice, but Eledora seemed to have frozen in place. He was breathing and he was alright - he had moved? Maybe he had to, to scratch the doctor’s arm. He was a little further down the length of the doctor’s body. But his head lifted again - his eyes seemed to have trouble staying open and his cheeks positively glowed.

Dr. Trendre’s brows quirked a bit, and his lips tightened. Was he sick? Sicker?

“Are you alright?”

The half-lidded look in Eledora’s eyes made much more sense when Dr. Trendre felt teeth clamped around the nape of his neck. It wasn’t sleepiness. It was hunger.

This time, the doctor stood no chance at sounding even slightly put-together - a loud, wheezing squeak pushed out of him, and a few shuddering whimpers followed. This only seemed to aggravate Eledora more, who had shoved his hands under the doctor’s back, digging his nails into it.

“Gooood,” growled Eledora, kissing the indents one by one and prompting a few little jolts out of Dr. Trendre, “Goodgoodgoodgood. Let’s see what else we can break.”

“WAIT.”

Eledora lifted his head, noticing the doctor’s face had taken on a similar flushed tone.

“Ahem. Please. Come here,” Dr. Trendre announced, struggling to speak in his Professional Adult voice. Wow, he actually said 'ahem’. What an asshole.

Slowly, almost painfully so, Eledora unlatched himself from the doctor’s body, propping himself up with his hands, and inched himself back up to where he had started - staring straight down at the doctor’s face. There, he silently waited.

Moving his left hand - oops, that’s still tied down, fat amount of good that’ll do. Moving his right hand, shakily, until it stroked down Eledora’s cheek, he managed to prop himself up just enough to plant an unsure, chaste kiss on the man’s lips.

“A… Alright, carry on.”


End file.
